Ein jeder trage des Anderen Last
by Nimbrethil1
Summary: Das verflixte fünfte Jahr. Die Marauders erleben einige Veränderungen...


**Ein jeder trage des Anderen Last  
**  
1. September 1973   
  
Kurz vor 11 Uhr   
  
Gleis 9 ¾   
  
Remus J. Lupin wippte nervös auf seinen Zehen auf und ab. Wo zum Teufel waren James, Peter und Sirius?! Es war schon beinahe 11, und die drei hatten sich bis jetzt nicht blicken lassen. Vielleicht… vielleicht war irgendwas passiert…? Hatte Sirius etwa seine Drohung wahr gemacht, seinen Vater bei ihrem nächsten Streit in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, ihn an einen Stein zu binden und im erstbesten Sumpf zu versenken? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
  
Hoffentlich.  
  
Schließlich war das hier Sirius Black, bei dem wusste man nie so genau. Remus blickte an sich herunter und betrachtete noch einmal - wie so oft in den letzten Tagen - nachdenklich das Abzeichen des Vertrauensschülers. Warum er? Dumbledore hatte in einem Extra - Brief an ihn geschrieben, das er hoffe, das Remus von nun an einen positiven Einfluss auf die anderen drei habe… Offensichtlich wusste der alte Mann nicht, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Oder genauer, er wusste es doch und es war ihm scheißegal. Remus sah noch einmal auf die Uhr. 10:55… gleich würde der Zug abfahren. Seufzend zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging auf die Türen des Zuges zu - er war jetzt schließlich Vertrauensschüler und hatte seine Aufgaben und eine Menge Verantwortung zu tragen.  
  
Obwohl er James und Sirius (bestimmt hatten die beiden Peter zu irgendeiner idiotischen Aktion angestiftet) insgeheim dafür verfluchte, dass diese blöden Ekel ihm solche Sorgen bereiteten, freute er sich trotzdem unglaublich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihnen. Nach diesem miesen Sommer konnte es nur besser werden, auch wenn sie ihn wegen der Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler vermutlich hänseln, verspotten und ziemlich ärgern würden. Er hielt sich am Türgriff fest und wollte sich gerade elegant auf die erste Stufe schwingen, als ihm ein Fingerknöchel hart auf den Hinterkopf schlug und eine Stimme erklang: "Rate mal, Holzkopf!".  
  
Vor Schreck ließ er den Griff los, stolperte und knallte mit voller Wucht auf die unglaublich harte Kante der Stufe, die er gerade noch so graziös hatte betreten wollen. Die löste sich und er landete hart auf dem Hintern. Vor ihm stand - wie sollte es auch anders sein - ein ziemlich verdatterter Sirius.   
  
"Hast du dir was getan?", fragte er erschrocken.   
  
"Nein, bis auf die klitzekleine Tatsache, das ich mir fast das Genick gebrochen hätte.", antwortete Remus wütend. "Sirius, weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?? Warum kommt ihr erst jetzt? Und wo zum Teufel stecken James und Peter?!"  
  
"Tja, also, kurz vor elf, weil wir im Stau feststeckten und die sind schon eingestiegen. Aber weiter hinten." Sirius betrachtete ihn mit schuldbewusster Miene. "Hör mal, ich wollte echt nicht, das du dir was tust. Ist alles in Ordnung? Tut dir was weh?"  
  
"Mein Hintern… wird wohl die Mutter aller blauen Flecke, glaub ich…", meinte Remus mit extra schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, um es Sirius ein bisschen heimzuzahlen. Mit mehr als ein wenig Genugtuung registrierte er, wie Sirius sich unbehaglich wand.  
  
"Ich schätze, wir sollten einsteigen.", meinte er schließlich, als der Zug den ersten Pfiff ertönen ließ.  
  
"Ja, das sollten wir vielleicht. Andererseits… hey, warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier? Wir müssen ja nicht nach Hogwarts fahren - ", fing Sirius an.  
  
Remus verdrehte nur die Augen und zerrte ihn durch die Tür. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum hatte er diesen Riesenidioten in den Zug befördert, da schlossen sich die Türen auch schon und die alljährliche Fahrt begann.   
  
"Also weißt du!", sagte er anklagend, nachdem sie ihre Arme und Beine entknotet hatten und wieder auf zwei Füßen standen. "Erst lasst ihr mich wie auf glühenden Kohlen auf dem Bahnhof warten, und dann verpasst du mir auch noch die schlimmsten blauen Flecke meines Lebens! Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"  
  
Sirius erblickte das Abzeichen, zögerte einen Moment und fing dann an ein wenig gequält zu grinsen, schlug die Hacken zusammen und salutierte.   
  
"Ja Sir, tut mir schrecklich Leid, Sir!" Remus seufzte und gab es auf. Er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, aus Sirius eine Entschuldigung herausbekommen zu wollen.   
  
"Hör zu", sagte er. "Du gehst jetzt schnurstracks in euer Abteil, setzt dich dort auf deinen Platz und tust nichts, aber auch gar nichts, bis wir in Hogwarts sind. Kriegst du das hin?"  
  
"Wieso ich allein? Kommst du nicht mit? James hat sich ein Bein ausgerissen, um das Abteil zu kriegen. Und ich hab meinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen! Warte, ich weiß, wie wir das Problem lösen...", sagte er schließlich und zerrte den verdutzten Remus einfach hinter sich her. "Du sollst ja schließlich auch was von unserem schönen Abteil haben…", grinste er und schubste den beinahe erstickten Remus durch die Abteiltür.  
  
"Ach sieh mal an, wen haben wir denn da?", rief James ungläubig grinsend aus. "Lange nicht gesehen, Moony! Wie geht's dir, alter Bettvorleger!" James schlug Remus auf die Schulter, so dass er in die Knie ging und in den Sitz fiel. "Hört mal-", wollte er gerade protestieren, als James ihm einen Schokofrosch in den Mund stopfte.  
  
"So, und jetzt erzähl mal: was hast du die ganzen Sommerferien angestellt?", fragte Sirius. "Hmmmpf", antwortete Remus mit vollem Mund. "Ach so!", meinte James grinsend. "Und sag mal, hattest du jetzt endlich mal eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen? Und bevor du was anderes sagst - wir wollten eigentlich zu deiner Geburtstagsparty kommen. Und du hast nicht mal geschrieben…" Jetzt klang er enttäuscht. Remus würgte seinen Schokofrosch hinunter und sagte: "Ich durfte nicht. Ich habe die ganzen Ferien in meinem Zimmer verbracht, und durfte nicht mal zum Essen raus… mein Vater ist der Meinung, das ich ein Monster bin. Eigentlich darf ich nicht mal mit euch reden, aber ich schei' drauf was er sagt! Ihr seid die einzigen Freunde die ich habe!!!"  
  
Sirius starrte ihn verdutzt an. "Ist ja gut, Remus. Beruhig dich doch. Wir sind nicht sauer auf dich. Die Party können wir doch nachholen…" Remus grinste vorsichtig und dachte an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater zurück.  
  
_"Dad?" Vorsichtig lugte er hinter der Tür hervor und sah sich um. Sein Vater saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er ging auf Zehenspitzen auf ihn zu und räusperte sich. "Dad? Kann ich mit dir reden?" Unwillig drehte sein Vater sich um und sah ihn gereizt an. "Was willst du? Du siehst doch, dass ich arbeite!" Ja, so wie immer, wenn Mutter oder ich mit dir reden wollen, dachte Remus. "Ich - ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob das mit meiner Geburtstagsfeier klar geht." Der Mann vor ihm runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, das hätten wir genug ausdiskutiert. Du weißt, dass es nicht geht. Und was deine so genannten Freunde angeht, schlag dir die aus dem Kopf. Du bist ein Werwolf, Remus. Werwölfe sind Monster, und Monster haben keine Freunde." Als ob ich das nicht wüsste, dachte Remus voller Bitterkeit. Du hast es mir ja eingetrichtert, seit das Vieh mich gebissen hat. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sowieso zwecklos war, wagte er noch einen letzten Versuch. "Aber Dad, die Feier wäre zwei Wochen nach Vollmond. Es besteht keinerlei Risiko! Und außerdem wissen sie es schon lange, und es stört sie überhaupt nicht!" Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt, denn sein Vater drehte sich vollends zu ihm herum und starrte ihn wütend und entsetzt an.  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN ' SIE WISSEN ES'???", brüllte er wutentbrannt. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel es mich gekostet hat, deinen Namen aus dem Register rauszuhalten?! Weißt du, was passiert, wenn das rauskommt? Ich würde meine Arbeit verlieren und nie wieder eine Anstellung finden! Wir würden das Haus verlieren, und du dürftest nie wieder auf diese Schule gehen! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, aber Dumbledore wollte ja nicht auf mich hören! 'Auch wenn er ein Werwolf ist, hat er doch ein Recht darauf, unter Gleichaltrigen unterrichtet zu werden!' Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du deine Klappe nicht halten kannst! Du wirst den Rest der Ferien auf deinem Zimmer verbringen, und nur rauskommen, wenn Vollmond ist und wir dich in den Keller bringen! Hast du das verstanden?! UND JETZT GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN!!" Bei den letzten Worten kam sein Vater auf ihn zu, packte ihn bei den Armen und schüttelte ihn so hart, das seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen und er sich heftig auf die Zunge biss. Dann stieß er ihn aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, zerrte ihn die Treppe in sein Kinderzimmer hoch, schmiss ihn auf sein Bett, schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und verriegelte sie. Remus sprang auf und warf sich dagegen, um sie aufzubrechen, um seinem Vater hinterher zu laufen, um ihm zu erklären, dass er nichts gesagt hatte, dass sie es selbst herausgefunden hatten, aber es war zu spät…  
_  
Stumm biss er sich auf die Lippen und würgte den Schokofrosch hinunter.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit der Überraschung, von der du mir in deinem Brief so vorgeschwärmt hast, Sirius?", fragte er unschuldig und hoffte das seine Stimme ihn nicht verriet.   
  
"Die Überraschung? Tja, also, die ist noch nicht fertig… wir brauchen noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus.", sagte Sirius ausweichend.  
  
"Ja, es ist ganz schön schwierig, zu-" Peter beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn James stürzte sich auf ihn und hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Hmpf…" war das einzige, das er noch hervorbrachte.   
  
"Was ist schwierig?" fragte Remus argwöhnisch. "Hört mal, ihr habt doch nichts Illegales vor, oder?" James und Sirius warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. "Na hör mal… wir und illegal? Du kennst uns doch, wir würden doch so was nie tun!" Remus warf ihnen einen skeptischen Blick zu und wollte gerade antworten, als die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde und Lilly Evans wütend vor ihnen stand.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht und du hängst hier mit diesen Versagern rum, sag' mal, wofür hältst du dich eigentlich?!", fragte sie wütend. "Wir müssen mit den anderen die Kontrollgänge absprechen, Malfoy und Alice gehen mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Geist! Was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, ausgerechnet dich zu Vertrauensschüler zu ernennen, das frag ich mich echt! Und jetzt komm, bevor unser Ruf endgültig ruiniert ist!"   
  
"Snape?!" prustete Sirius. "Schnief- Snape ist Vertrauensschüler? Das glaub ich erst, wenn Hagrid im rosa Tütü Ballet tanzen geht. Und außerdem, wen meinst du mit Versager?" James betrachtete sie und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. "Hey Schönheit, sag mal, hast du heute Abend schon was vor? Wir rücken Remus raus, wenn du heute Abend mit mir was essen gehst, einverstanden?"  
  
"Erstens, Potter, kann ich es leider Gottes nicht vermeiden heute Abend mit dir zu essen, weil wir, wie dir zweifellos schon aufgefallen sein wird, am gleichen Tisch sitzen; und zweitens, ich müsste schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein, um ausgerechnet mit dir Ekel auszugehen. Um es dir zu verdeutlichen: Wenn die Welt untergehen würde und ich die Wahl hätte, die Menschheit zu retten oder sie untergehen zu lassen, indem ich mit dir ausgehe, würde ich wohl eher die Menschheit ausrotten, als mit dir auch nur eine Minute allein zu sein. Das heißt: Ich würde nicht mal mit dir ausgehen, wenn die Welt untergegangen und wir die letzten beiden Menschen auf der Welt wären, klar? War das deutlich genug ausgedrückt?" Aufgebracht funkelte sie ihn an. Schließlich wandte sie sich an Remus. "Was ist jetzt, bewegst du nun endlich deinen Arsch und kommst mit mir mit, oder was?"  
  
Sie starrte ihn zornig an, und als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, packte sie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn ungeachtet des lautstarken Protestes von Sirius, James und Peter einfach hinter sich her. Ungeschickt stolperte er hinter ihr her und bevor sie ihn ganz stranguliert hatte, waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Hustend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und sah hinein. Snape saß da und blickte ihn durch seine fettigen Haare höhnisch an, und Malfoy, der bereits ein Jahr als Vertrauensschüler hinter sich hatte - was er weidlich ausnutzte - ging auf die Tür zu, riss sie auf und rief überschwänglich: "Wie schön, das du auch kommen konntest!" Natürlich fiel Remus in das Abteil hinein und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf seinen Hintern, ganz so wie Lucius es beabsichtigt hatte. Grinsend beugte er sich über ihn und fragte in sanftem, spöttischen, gedehnten Tonfall: "Wir durften Zeuge der Szene an der Tür zwischen dir und Black werden, sag mal, läuft da was zwischen euch…? Ich meine, ich hab mich schon gefragt, warum der Typ all die hübschen Mädchen ignoriert, die zu gerne was mit ihm laufen hätten… "  
  
Remus starrte ihn an. Er brauchte all seine Kraft, um nicht auszurasten und den Bastard nieder zu schlagen. "Oh", sagte er schließlich. "Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was du meinst, aber warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?"  
  
"Weißt du, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich denke, dass ich das tun werde. Und jetzt - wer übernimmt welchen Kontrollgang?" Er drehte sich um und ging zurück auf seinen Platz.   
  
"Hör zu, Malfoy, du brauchst dich hier nicht als Boss aufzuspielen. Die Sitzung leiten immer noch wir.", sagte die Schulsprecherin Alice Longbottom kühl. "Und du, wie wär's, wenn du dich erheben und hinsetzen würdest? Außerdem versperrst du Lilly den Weg." Remus starrte sie einen Moment verdattert an, dann stand er auf und setzte sich zu den übrigen Vertrauensschülern aus Gryffindor, die ihn anklagend ansahen. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf und schaute den Rest der Zeit niemanden mehr an. Ein paar mal wurde er angesprochen und murmelte zustimmend. Dann gingen sie los.  
  
Der Rest der Fahrt war ein Alptraum - quengelnde Erstklässler, die reineweg hysterisch vor Aufregung waren und von denen ihm einer sogar über seine Hose kotzte; arrogante Slytherin, die sich über genau dieses Ereignis vor Lachen schier ausschütten wollten ("Hey, da findet dich wohl einer voll zum Kotzen, was?") und schließlich die unqualifizierten Kommentare von Malfoy und Co. Im Nachhinein verschwamm die Erinnerung daran zu einem einzigen Brei. Allerdings hatte das Ganze den Vorteil, dass die anderen ihn nicht seine Freunde kontrollieren ließen, so das Malfoy am Ende der Zugfahrt mit einem blauen Auge aus dem Zug stieg, offensichtlich hatte er Sirius die Frage gestellt, für deren Beantwortung er wohl selbst mit dem Leben bezahlen würde. Irgendwann saß Remus dann endlich in der Großen Halle und das Sortieren begann. Der Hut sagte seinen Reim auf und schickte die Kleinen in ihre Häuser. Der kleine Junge, der ihm die Hose versaut hatte, kam nach Gryffindor und sah ihn voller Schrecken an, als ihm klar wurde, wer da mit ihm am Tisch saß. Remus lächelte ihm müde zu und winkte ab. Dann war es Zeit für Dumbledores obligatorische Rede:  
  
"Nun, meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, wieder ist ein neues Schuljahr angebrochen. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, das der Dunkle Wald immer noch verboten ist", hier blickte er in die Richtung der vier Rumtreiber, die nervös grinsten und sich wieder einmal fragten, wie viel der alte Mann eigentlich wusste, "und wie jedes Jahr kann eine Liste der Scherzartikel, die mittlerweile etwa 200 Artikel umfasst, an Mr. Filchs Bürotür eingesehen werden. Und nun - lasst das Fest beginnen!" Woraufhin sich alle Schüler etwa eine Stunde mit nichts anderem beschäftigten, als zu reden und zu essen. Auch die Rumtreiber unterhielten sich angeregt und fragten Remus über seinen Sommer aus. Sirius wurde irgendwann immer stiller, aber die anderen drei ließen ihn in Ruhe - wenn sie es vor lauter Konversation überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Und auch dies ging irgendwann vorbei, die Erstklässler mussten in den Turm und in ihre Zimmer, Sachen mussten ausgepackt und in ihre Schubladen und Kisten getan werden…  
  
Und dann lagen alle in den Betten, die Lichter waren gelöscht und Ruhe kehrte ein. Remus lag weit nach Mitternacht immer noch wach und lauschte auf das leise Schnarchen von James, das heisere Schniefen von Peter und Sirius… Sirius war nicht zu hören. Also war er wach! Vorsichtig setzte Remus sich auf, stieg aus seinem Bett und ging hinüber zu Sirius. Eine Weile stand er stumm vor ihm und betrachtete den Umriss in der Dunkelheit. Schließlich flüsterte er: "Ich weiß, das du nicht schläfst."   
  
"Na und? Was willst du jetzt tun - zu McGonagall rennen und mich verpetzen?", zischte Sirius sarkastisch. "Huh, ich hab ja solche Angst." Remus starrte ihn verdutzt an. "Sirius, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?!" fragte er verwirrt. "Was ist auf einmal mit dir los? Ich hab dir doch nichts getan! Ist es wegen der Vertrauensschülersache?" Sirius schwieg. Schließlich sagte er: "Ja, genau deswegen."  
  
"Warum? Hör mal, Sirius, ich hab nicht danach gefragt, Vertrauensschüler zu werden! Vermutlich ist es sowieso ein Fehler! Vielleicht hat Dumbledore sich geirrt, und überhaupt, warum nimmst du die Sache so wichtig?!" Sirius richtete sich auf und sah ihn an.  
  
"Weil mein Vater fest damit gerechnet hatte und mir jetzt noch mehr als sonst die Hölle heiß macht! Er beruft sich immer auf die Tradition - alle in der Familie waren Vertrauensschüler, wenn nicht sogar Schulsprecher - und jetzt bist ausgerechnet du der Auserwählte. Er gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass ich nicht gewählt wurde!"  
  
"Und er hat damit genauso unrecht wie du, wenn du Remus die Schuld gibst." James setzte sich auf, holte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen hervor und sagte leise "Lumos." Das Ende des Stabes leuchtete auf und warf dunkle Schatten in den Raum.   
  
"Du weißt genau, dass er keine Schuld daran hat. Dumbledore denkt sich sicher was dabei - hab ich Recht, Remus?"  
  
"Ja…", sagte er zögerlich. "Er hat geschrieben, dass er die Hoffnung hat, dass ich einen 'Positiven Einfluss' auf euch habe…" Er grinste verlegen. Sirius schnaubte. "Na klar. Noch mehr positiver Einfluss, und wir werden Schüler des Jahres."  
  
"Trotzdem.", meinte James. "Entschuldige dich bei Moony, Sirius. Er hat das genauso wenig geahnt oder gewollt wie du. Also - wird's bald? Und außerdem - du hattest noch nie viel mit deinem Vater am Hut."  
  
"Du weißt genau, was passiert ist, " grollte Sirius, "also lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus. "Hör mal, wir haben alle Schwierigkeiten mit unseren Eltern." Und ich, weil ihr meine Freunde seid, dachte er kummervoll.   
  
"Seine Eltern haben ihn rausgeworfen", sagte James ruhig. "Er kam mitten in der Nacht bei uns an und hat gefragt, ob er im Garten schlafen kann. Ich glaube, du warst da schon ungefähr eine Woche unterwegs…? Oder zwei? Tja, er blieb den Rest der Sommerferien bei uns, und ich denke, dass das mit den nächsten auch der Fall sein wird - meine Großeltern haben seine Eltern verständigt, und die haben seinen Kram zu uns geschickt. Das ganze Zeug fiel einfach vom Himmel und hat sich über den Garten verteilt, wir haben Stunden nach den letzten paar Sachen gesucht. Ich schätze, dass deine Turnschuhe immer noch irgendwo liegen - wahrscheinlich in den Brombeersträuchern. Und das ist umso schlimmer, weil die Dinger eigentlich mir gehörten." Sirius verkroch sich unter seine   
  
Decke. "Ich will nicht darüber reden, klar?", klang seine Stimme gedämpft darunter hervor.  
  
"Okay, dann tu ich es.", sagte James immer noch ruhig. "Aber gib Moony gefälligst nicht die Schuld dafür. Dein Vater ist ausgerastet, weil du in seinen Augen die falschen Freunde hattest und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden wärst - was er nur erfahren hat, weil er zu Dumbledore gegangen ist, um sicher zu gehen, das du es wirst. Er hat uns - deine Freunde - beleidigt, und daraufhin ist dir der Kragen geplatzt und er hat dich rausgeworfen. Na und?"   
  
"Na und?! NA UND?!" Sirius kam unter der Decke hervor und starrte ihn wütend an. "Er hat mich enterbt! Ich existiere nicht mehr! Für meine Familie bin ich tot, verstehst du das nicht?! Ich habe niemanden mehr!"  
  
"He…" sagte eine leise Stimme aus der Richtung von Peters Bett. "Ich will ja nich' meckern, aber sind wir niemand? Und könntet ihr ein bisschen leiser sein? Ich glaub, die McGonagall hat morgen schlechte Laune. Bis dahin hat sie nämlich erfahren, dass du Malfoy eine reingehauen hast. Und das gefällt ihr bestimmt nicht. Also will ich noch 'n bisschen schlafen… okay? Bitte?" Überrascht sah Sirius in seine Richtung.   
  
"Tut mir leid.", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Ich glaube, das ist mir doch mehr an die Nieren gegangen als ich dachte. Eigentlich… eigentlich wollte ich ja nie Vertrauensschüler werden… Aber meine Eltern haben es mir immer eingehämmert… ich sollte Ehre für die Familie bringen. Nach Slytherin sollte ich kommen, statt nach Gryffindor. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass mein Vater nach dem Sortieren zu Dumbledore kam und sich beschwert hat?! Er hat verlangt, dass ich ins andere Haus komme, weil der Hut sich angeblich geirrt habe. Dumbledore hat ihm den Vogel gezeigt - natürlich nicht richtig. Ich sollte ein guter Sohn sein. Mein Vater hat mir an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich ihnen seit meiner Geburt nur Schande gemacht habe… und dass sie mich gar nicht wollten. Das ich ein Unfall war. Das ich gar nicht existieren sollte. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wäre ich gar nicht auf der Welt."  
  
Es war sehr still im Schlafsaal. Selbst Peter hatte seine Müdigkeit abgeschüttelt und saß kerzengrade in seinem Bett.   
  
"Hey…", sagte Remus. "Hör mal, vergiss ihn einfach, ja? Er ist ein Idiot, und sieh mal die guten Seiten! Du kannst so lange aufbleiben wie du willst, niemand redet dir in deine Freundschaften rein… und auch nicht, mit welchen Mädchen du rum knutschst…"  
  
"Ja genau!" machte James grinsend weiter. "Du kannst anziehen was du willst… selbst diese vollkommen zerfledderten Jeans, die du beim Schnüffeln in meinem Schrank gefunden hast - wonach hast du da eigentlich gesucht?" Sirius begann langsam über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. "Na, nach diesen Heften, von denen du immer so wunderbar erzählt hast! Die mit den nackten Mädchen, du weißt schon."  
  
"Ach, siehst du davon hier noch nicht genug?", machte James fröhlich weiter.   
  
"Quatsch, welches Mädchen wäre schon bereit, sich für mich auszuziehen?"  
  
"So ziemlich jede, würde ich sagen."  
  
"Ja, " sprang Remus in die Bresche."Du müsstest nur deinen Charme spielen lassen - die laufen dir doch in Scharen nach, und wenn du wolltest, würden sie dir aus der Hand fressen - und sogar noch ganz andere Sachen machen." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, lief er puterrot an und ließ sich vornüber auf Sirius Bett fallen. "Remus!", rief James gespielt empört aus. "Ich bin erschüttert! So etwas aus deinem Munde zu hören, wenn ich jetzt McGonagall wäre, müsstest du ihn dir mit Seife auswaschen."   
  
"Na hör mal, nur weil ich zufällig einmal im Monat ein klitzekleines Fellproblem habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich mir keine Gedanken über - über du weißt schon was machen darf."  
  
"Was, Flöhe?"  
  
Ein paar Stunden später standen die vier ziemlich belämmert vor ihrer Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Zerstörung von Schuleigentum! Vandalismus! Körperverletzung! Und das schon am ersten Tag! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Nein, sagen Sie nichts! Sie haben gar nicht nachgedacht!"  
  
"Es war doch nur eine kleine Kissenschlacht!", rief Sirius.  
  
"Bei der Ihr ganzer Schlafsaal zerstört wurde? Ja, das nenne ich wahrlich eine kleine Kissenschlacht! Ich werde Ihre Eltern verständigen. Und Sie werden persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der Raum wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt wird! Außerdem werden gehörige Strafarbeiten auf Sie zu kommen - sobald mir etwas Passendes einfällt. Und jetzt hinaus! Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Sie bleiben hier!" 


End file.
